Overload
by Nidonemo
Summary: It's all a matter of time before the world comes crashing down around you. For Nido, that time is now.
1. Overload

Overload

By Nidonemo

Somewhere, in an alternate time and space of the city of Jeuno…

"Okay we need you to not nuke and kill the enemy…" The Thief said.

"_What_? _Why_!" Nido asked, bewildered. He was completely surprised. Someone asking him not to kill in Dynamis? It seemed absurd!

"Because, the treasure hunter will be activated…" The thief explained.

Nido shook his head. "…I don't get it…"

Just then, Nido's Tell phone rang, and he answered.

"Hey Nido…" a voice started.

"What? I'm busy, what's wrong?" Nido replied.

"I'm so close to level and my party left me." The voice answered

"I'm sorry but I can't help you right now. I'm _extremely_ busy." Nido said and hung up.

"THREE LINKS! COMING FROM THE NORTH!" Someone shouted from the front line.

"So tell me again, what's the purpose of me being here if I'm not going to kill the enemy?" Nido inquired of the Thief.

"You nuke…" the Thief replied, somewhat amazed Nido didn't understand.

"INCOMING! MAGES READY!"

"Yeah, to _KILL_ the enemy right? I thought that was what my firepower was for!"

"No, to _weaken_ it…"

"But it won't just _weaken_ it; it will blow its entire _molecular_ structure into the stratosphere. I use my most powerful magic here; I could have sworn that's why people enlisted Black Mages in Dynamis. It's what I take pride in!"Nido explained, then his Tell phone rang again and he answered it.

"MIDGET!" someone screamed on the other line.

"What! I told you not to call me that! What do you want? I'm busy!" Nido screamed back.

"NOTHING! I'M JUST BORED!" the voice screamed again, Nido then hung up, irritated.

"Ugh do people even read search comments anymore? I said 'Do not disturb, in Dynamis' and no one seems to be able to read!"

"Dude, don't nuke so much!" the Thief complained.

"I just cast ONE spell!" Nido said, annoyed. Nido's Tell phone rang yet again, and Nido looked as if he were about to blow the whole area to hell and back.

"Nido?" a voice asked.

"_WHAT_! I'M _BUSY_! WHAT THE _HELL_ DO YOU PEOPLE **_WANT FROM ME_**?" Nido screamed into the phone.

"Jeeze, never mind…" the voice said.

"Ugh no I meant…" Nido tried to say but was cut off.

"No Nido, you're an asshole." The voice spat, and the line went dead.

"Goddess damn it…"

"Nido please lessen on the nuke."

"THEN I WONT BE NUKING!"

Nido's Tell phone started ringing again. Nido then stood still. His eyes began to fade, his face turning a light shade of red. Everything around him went silent. Then voices in his head began to release themselves upon his memories.

_"Tch, what kind of Summoner doesn't heal?"_

_"Hey Nido help me."_

_"Sorry Nido you can't come…"_

_"You need an entire party of Summoners…"_

_"You do have experience…okay. What? No. You can't lot, first run."_

_"I'd help but…"_

_"Dude, lighten up on the nuke man…"_

_"Sorry I'm busy…"_

_"HEY MIDGET!"_

_"Hey Nido!"_

_"Nido help me!"_

_"Sorry I'd love to help but…"_

_"Tarutaru suck…"_

_"RMT just bit it! Hahahaha!"_

_"JP players are all stuck up…"_

_"Dude that's so gay…"_

_"Sorry I'd help but…"_

Nido then let out a scream. A scream so loud everyone stopped fighting and stared at him. He screamed louder, people nearby needed to cover their ears, lest they begin to bleed. He screamed louder, monsters nearest him fell to their knees, and wept in pain. He screamed even louder, people began to panic and run.

Then…he stopped, fell to the ground, and vanished.

"What the hell? Where is he!" a White Mage shouted.

"What the _fuck_ was that all about!" said yet another from the front line.

-Elsewhere-

A GM seated at a computer panel notices the blip she was monitoring had just vanished. She leaps up from her chair and curses loudly. She grabs a nearby phone.

"Ma'am! We've lost his signal!"

"**_WHAT_**?"

"He's gone! We can't find him anywhere! He's _really_ gone!"

"I want everyone tracing that signal, find out where he went right now! We can't lose him at this juncture! Not now!"

"Yes ma'am!"

"Shit…"

-Somewhere Else-

Inside a small, sterile white room floats a sphere of glass. Inside is a curled up Tarutaru, fast asleep. Across from the sphere a door opens, and a young man in his early twenties enters the room. He smiles and places a hand softly on the sphere.

"It's all right little one…We think it best we let you rest a little while…" he says reassuringly as he turns and walks toward the door. "All you need to do is sleep."

The man leaves, and the lights dim, soft music begins to play to aid in the Tarutaru's slumber.

"Do you think that was a good idea, just to yank him from his world like that? It may have negative effects in the long run."

"I'm quite sure he'll be fine."

"What about the ones who befriended him?"

"Our main focus is his mental stability. If that is to be broken, all our work will have been for nothing."

"Yes, I agree, I'm just uncertain about how this will affect his world."

"I'm sure everything is fine. If we run into any problems, we'll deal with them. However for now, let's just allow him to rest. Our little guy needs it above anything else."

"How long do you plan on keeping him here?"

"Two weeks at the least."

"One thing still bothers me…"

"What?"

"What happens when he wakes up?"

"We'll just tell him the truth. I'm quite sure he'll be able to handle it."

_**-To be continued-**_


	2. Nido Awakens

Nido Awakens

Written by Nidonemo

"Nido..."

"...huh?"

"Nido...are...you?"

"What?"

"...is...safe?"

Nido awoke to find himself lying in a glass sphere, atop a strangely comfortable cushion made of some unknown material. He rubbed his eyes and yawned. He felt as if he was asleep for ages! After stretching a little he looked around him. He was in a sterile white room, inside what appeared to be a large glass sphere. Beside him lay a small doll-like replica of a Moogle. He could hear a muffled soft melody playing somewhere outside his sphere.

After taking in his surroundings, the small Tarutaru curiously crawled up to the side of his sphere and reached out to touch it. Before his little hand could come into contact with anything, a hole just larger than his hand appeared in the side. Nido snapped his hand back and the hole vanished. He reached out again and the hole reappeared! Nido smiled and took his hand back once more, making the hole vanish again. The Tarutaru giggled and repeatedly waved his hand back and forth, making the hole appear and disappear again and again! This was fun! After having a few minutes of simple merriment, Nido crawled closer and the hole became wider, allowing him to climb out and down to the floor. Nido smiled and started to leave the sphere, but looked behind him at the motionless Moogle doll.

Nido smiled and picked up the Moogle doll and hugged it. It made him feel safe, so he decided to keep it. Nido climbed out of the sphere and stepped out on the floor below. It felt cold and plain beneath his bare feet. The Tarutaru hugged the Moogle doll closer and looked around the room.

Above him was a tiled ceiling with lots of tiny holes in the white squares high above. The wall ahead of him had a plain white door, above which was a large window. He could see someone moving around up there, but he couldn't make out who it was. Nido then looked at himself, he wasn't in his battle clothes anymore, and he was dressed in a white robe which felt like a towel.

Nido headed towards the door in front of him, as he neared it, he found that the doorknob was much too high to reach, even after jumping it was almost a grasp away. The Tarutaru frowned and looked around for something to boost himself up, but there was nothing but himself, the sphere and the Moogle doll in his arms. The Tarutaru thought a moment and headed back to the sphere. He climbed back inside and found a small blanket, perfect! He grabbed the blanket and headed back to the door. Nido placed the Moogle doll on the floor and swung the blanket at the doorknob, snagging it. He gently pulled down and the door opened, much to his joy.

Smiling triumphantly, Nido picked up his doll and exited his room. As the door closed behind him he looked around this new room. It was much smaller and had lots of strange machines with small lights and buttons. One had a weird square with a jagged line that would jump up and down then go flat, then jump up and down again. Another machine had a steady flow of a sheet of paper with similar jagged-flat lines drawn on it.

There was another door at the end of this room, so Nido headed toward it, however before he could reach it, the door opened and a tall Hume entered. Nido was startled and jumped back, however the Hume smiled and waved. He had brown hair, pale skin, and had two different colored eyes. He was dressed in a blue shirt and was wearing short pants made out of a material Nido had never seen before. He didn't wear normal-looking boots or sandals, he had socks on and strange shoe-looking things on his feet, but they had strings on them, and they were tied in a bow.

"Hello, my name is Zachary. It's nice to meet you, Nido." the hume said with a gentle smile. Nido's eyes widened. Who was this guy? How did he know his name?

"Uh, hello, nice to...meet you Zachary." Nido responded slowly, giving a small, yet cautious bow. Zachary smiled warmly and Nido tried to relax.

"I apologize if I have startled you at all. The truth is we've been watching you for quite a while now, and we had deemed it necessary to, well, 'meet and greet' you." Zachary explained. Nido looked confused and gazed around the room once more, hugging the Moogle doll closer.

"Where...am I?" Nido asked, resting his curious gaze upon Zachary, who simply smiled once more.

"Well, believe it or not...you're on Earth." he said.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
